Truth with a hint of Strawberry
by Rei Star
Summary: Ichigo goes to Salon De Marie to let some frustration off. She decides to have a Mango tart and somehow gets sugar poising. This results her to go to the hospital in a 'sugar endued coma'. Kashino wonders how she got sugar poising from only one little sweet and well, who did it?
1. Disaster strikes!

**Me: YO! (This story is in place around the grand pix arc.)**

**Kashino: What's up with you, kid?**

**Me: What's up with you, Sadist?**

**Kashino: Hey! Don't call me a sadist!**

**Me: Hey! Don't call me a kid! :P**

**Kc: You are a kid, Kiddo! * is sitting down on floor***

**Me: T.T I'm happy because this is my first fanfic for Yumeiro Patissiere!**

**Ichigo: What's it about?**

**Me: Read to find out… Kc disclaimer now!**

**Kc: Hey! Don't boss me around! I may or may not be busy at the moment!**

**Me: *Gives the puppy dog look***

**Kc: Fine. Rei Star does not own Yumeiro Patissiere expect for her original characters. Just like I don't own characters to certain show! *sighs***

**Me: If I did I would be rich! Now on with the show!**

**Kc: Hey! Don't steal my catch-phrase! It's mine because I am awesome! Wait. When did I get a catchphrase?**

**Me: *Rolls eyes and Sighs very loudly* Also my editor is *points to KC* currently going to the Olympic swim trials. I edited this all I can but it might not be perfect. (Don't own Olympic swim trials either)**

**KC: Yay! Go Michael Phelps! :D (don't own Micheal Phelps either)**

Chapter 1: Disaster strikes with some interesting surprises!

**Ichigo POV**

I was very stressed. Why? Because, I and Kashino had a fight about what to do for the next Cake Grand Prix. It was right before the finals. The theme was _'Dream'_. I wanted to do something new that I created but Kashino said _'no'_ even though I think it fits _'Dream'_ perfectly. He wanted to do some special foreign chocolate cake or something like that. So, mad as I was; decide to storm off and to load off some stress at Salon De Marie by enjoying delicious sweets.

"Hey, Hey Ichigo. Don't spend too much money or you'll be broke." Vanilla gently scolded me.

"Fine, fine, Vanilla don't worry." I told my sweet spirit, Vanilla.

"Only one thing, this time Ichigo."

"Aw! Why?" I complained.

"Because if you spend any more money on sweets, you won't have any money for anything else."

"Fine." I muttered. We walked into Salon De Marie and I sat down at a table. I was talking to Vanilla when finally; a guy with green eyes and black hair came to my table to take my order.

"Welcome to Salon De Marie. What would you like?" He said as he handed me a menu. I looked at today's special: A mango tart with sliced mangoes with powdered sugar. _'I never tried mangoes before. The picture looks so good!'_ I thought to myself excitedly.

"I'll take Today's special, please. Thank you." I told him. He went off to fetch my order. I was bored so I started to talk to Vanilla again.

"Hey Vanilla, have you ever tried Mangoes before?"

"Yeah, I have! There's delicious but they are really sugary! So if you eat it too fast and get dizzy don't come running to me and blame me for you getting dizzy!" I was about to yell at Vanilla when the guy came back with my tart.

"Bon Appetit! Enjoy!" He said with a creepy smile and walked away to the kitchen. _'__Okay, was that me or did he just give me a creepy smile? Boy, I must be stressed!'_ I thought this time, curiously.

"Ichigo? Did you see that guy's smile?" Vanilla asked me worriedly.

"Bon Appetit!" I repeated as I ignored her and grabbed my spoon to dig into my tart. I took a bite.

"Ichigo?" My face puckered; it was too sweet and sugary . I felt dizzy. BAD.

"Ichigo? Are you okay?" I left the unfinished tart and slapped some money on the table and walked out of Salon De Marie.

"Ichigo! Are you OKAY? What's wrong?" Vanilla asked. I looked at her. Her face was pale and full of worry.

"It's nothing, Vanilla. Don't worry about me; I'm just a little dizzy that's all." I flashed her a weak smile. She apparently believed it.

"Okay Ichigo. Feel better and be careful." Vanilla said with a concerned smile.

I tried walked to the girl's dorm but with every step I took it got worse. Me and Vanilla where near the meeting place (chapel) when I just was done. I think my face was pale; I felt like I just ran a mile and like I haven't had a drink of water for years! I put my hand on my forehead as I puffed/ breathed in and out. _'I knew something was wrong and I don't think it was on accident. I was dizzier than I ever have been. I'm scared but I know someone will come to my aid. Maybe. I breathed in and out. I was so dizzy and tired. I'm done. I shouted for the first person that came into my mind and it was…'_

"KASHINO!" I shouted with all my might. Everything was black. I passed out with thud on the cold hard ground.

**Kashino's Pov**

Andou and Hanabusa left because they fought that after the argument that we should be just done for today. It was only me and Chocolat so I started tempering my chocolate.

"KASHINO!" I heard it as it echoed throughout the campus. I knew that voice. It was Ichigo's! It sounded so weak and panicky but yet desperate. Worried, I dropped my tempering knife and ran out the door. Chocolat hovered there wide-eyed at my sudden actions and then flied out the door following me.

"Kashino! What wrong?" Chocolat yelled at me. I ignored her.

I ran outside in confusion and worry. I turned the corner and saw her. Just lying there; heavily breathing. Vanilla was just floating there probably scared stiff. I ran over to Vanilla and Ichigo. Chocolat just stayed with me looking at me worriedly as if I'm the one lying there. I knew Vanilla was scared and worried and probably didn't know what to do but I was still mad.

"Vanilla! What happened? How come you didn't get any of us?" I asked angry. Vanilla looked at me with a scared look I will never forget.

"I-uh-I-I. I-"Vanilla stammered.

"OUT WITH IT!" I shouted.

"I- wah," Vanilla started crying "I can't tell you what happened if you're gonna be yelling at me 24/7!"

"Sorry Vanilla. It's okay. Please tell me what happened later. For now I need to get help." I said in a surprisingly calm voice that I never realized I had before. Chocolat looked at me again with a wide-eyed look.

'_Speaking of Chocolat; How come has she's been so quiet? Ah, Screw that. I need to get help but how? Should I try to wake her up? No; she's knocked out badly. Should I take her to the Nurse's? No; she looks like she needs to go to the hospital and I can't lift that Cake Pig anyways. Should I shout for help or get help? No; there's no one around and it would be useless; I really need to stay with her. I forgot my phone didn't I? Damn it.'_ I thought as I checked my pockets for my cellphone. That felt like that was for year just thinking but it was only a minute of thought.

"Vanilla, Chocolat; can you call Caramel and Café on your um… spoons?" I suddenly asked.

"Yeah." They both said looking at me like I was stupid.

"Then call them and tell them that this is an emergency. And also tell them that I want Andou and Hanabusa to get their butts down here now with their phones." I gritted through my teeth. They gulped and started calling Caramel and Café on their spoons or whatever they are. I sighed.

'_What was I supposed to do? I've been with an unconscious Ichigo for like 5 minutes now and I truly have no clue what to do. I apparently wanted to be a retard and forget my phone so I can't call the Ambulances or the Police. I can't get help because there's no one around. Andou and Hanabusa are somewhere else and I don't trust Vanilla and Chocolat staying with Amano alone.__' _I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't see Andou and Hanabusa were already here and shaking me. A worried Caramel and Café were talking to an also worried Vanilla and Chocolat.

"Maa-kun! Hey Maa-kun! What happened?" Andou said as he was shaking me furiously.

"Huh? What? OH, sorry; I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't see you guys here." I told him. Boy I really sounded like an idiot. They both let go of me.

"Again what happened?" Andou said clearly irritated.

"I don't know! Before I came here, I was in the Kitchen tempering my chocolate and then I heard her shout my name; you had to be deaf not to hear her! I just found her like this and I didn't know what to do…" I shouted just as irritated but I got way down to a whisper at the end. I looked down.

"Maa-kun…" Andou said more quiet and sincere trying to comfort me.

"Just call the police someone. I forgot my phone in my room." I said ignoring Andoh.

"I will." Hanabusa told me. Gosh, _'the Rose Narcissist'_ just now talked. I honestly forgot he was here. A couple of minutes the Ambulances and Police came. I saw them load Ichigo into the Ambulances' truck and drive off with an unconscious Ichigo. The Police started questioning us but of course I have to go first because I found her like this. I rolled my eyes as they pulled me to the side. There was an older guy that looked like he was in his late 20's or around that age and a lady who looked like she was in her early 20's with a little note pad and pen.

"Yamamoto Aito Deputy Police chief of Tokyo's finest." He said suddenly as we shook hands.

"Kashino Matoto." I said not knowing what else to say back.

"What exactly happened here? I heard you were the first one to find her like this. How do you find her?" The guy automatically started questioning me. I tried my best to keep a cool head the best I could in a case like this.

"Well, I don't know exactly what happened here, but I do know that was in the Kitchen tempering my chocolate and then I stopped when I heard Amano shout my last name. Then I just found her like this, Officer." I said as calmly as I could in a case like this. I noticed Chocolat looking at the lady suspiciously. I raised an eyebrow at her and she just returned a shake of her little head to me. I sighed at her and looked at the lady. I also noticed the lady officer was writing this down.

'_That's good. Right? Well as long as they don't ask me anything embarrassing I should be fine.'_ I thought as the officers asked me more questions.

"Okay last question, Makoto." The guy told me. "Are you Ichigo Amano's boyfriend?" Boy, I swear if I had a cup of water right now I would have done a spit take!

"W-w-why do you think that?" I stuttered nervously as I felt heat on my cheeks. _'__Way to be an idiot Makoto.'_ I thought sarcastically to myself.

"Because he said that you are Amano-san's boyfriend." The police officer pointed to Hanabusa.

"Damn you Rose Narcissist." I muttered under my breath. I cleared my throat.

"No I'm not her boyfriend. My relationship to Amano is that I'm her friend, teammate and peer." I answered the guy's question embarrassed but yet pissed. The girl was still writing stuff down and that was really irritating me.

"Okay, Makoto. Thank you for your time. We'll try our best to find out what happened and who did it."

"Yeah. Thank you, sir." I sheeply answered back. I waited till the officer was gone to talk to Chocolat.

"Chocolat?" I asked.

"Yes, Kashino?" Asked Chocolat as she sat my shoulders.

"Remind me to kill Hanabusa later." I said calm even though I was mad.

"Okay." Chocolat said as she was smirking at my blushing face.

**Hanabusa POV**

I noticed the Officer walking away from a blushing Kashino. I smirked at him; for that I got a death glare from the short blond boy. The officer was starting to walk up to me so I hushed Café who was on my shoulder. The Officer was now up to me.

"Are you the one who called the Police and Ambulance?" He asked me. I nodded my head.

"Yamamoto Aito, Deputy Police chief of Tokyo's finest." He said as he shook my hand.

"Hanabusa Satsuki. Nice to meet you, sir." I said as politely as I could.

"I heard you were the one who called the police and ambulance. Why didn't Makoto?"

'_Already with the questions! That was quick...' _I thought as I listened to his question.

"Well, we found Kashino with Ichigo-chan and he told me and Andou that he (Kashino) forgot his cell phone in our room. He also told someone to call the police so I volunteered to."

"'Our room?'" He confusedly asked me.

"Yes. I share a room with Kashino in the boy's dorm." I explained to him.

"Okay, then." He told me. He was about to ask me another question but I just noticed the pretty looking lady who was writing stuff down.

"Well, Hello Ms. Beautiful. What's your name?" I asked trying to flirt with the lady who looked around in her 20's.

"Kira Yamamoto. You know we can see your Sweet Spirit right?" She said to me very coldly. I stood there flabbergasted.

'_How could they see Café-kun? Let alone ANY Sweet Spirit! Also why so sudden say that for!_' I thought.

"H-h-how can you guys see Café-kun?" I stuttered nervously.

"We use to go to this very school and we use to have Sweet Spirits but when we got done with school and got married they just disappeared. We still can see them for some reason. I see Makoto has one too." Aito explained to me.

"Yes he does. Okay then, Café say _'Hello'_ to Aito and Kira." Café got off my shoulder and went in front of Aito and Kira.

"Bonjour! How do you do?" Café bowed gracefully.

"Aww! So cute!" I looked at Kira. She quickly grabbed Café and started cuddling him.

'_Woah, major character change.' _I thought to myself as I remembered the cold girl who was here a minute ago.

"Kira! Let go of him!" Kira's husband who was panicky yelled at her.

"No!" She stuck her tongue out at us.

A few minutes later…. 

We finally pried Kira-chan off of Café and now Café was hiding behind my shoulder; probably silently crying I suppose. I don't know but Café will be fine. We zoomed on to another question and another…. And finally got to the last two.

"Satsuki. What is your relationship to Ichigo Amano?"

"Well sadly I'm not Ichigo-chan's boyfriend even though I kissed her; I'm her teammate, friend, and peer." I said flipping my short green hair back in confidence. Aito sighed and went Kira. He whispered something in her ear and I could tell she was writing something in big letters.

"Don't worry I just kissed her on the cheek once." I told them as I winked; hoping it would help stop Kira from writing stuff in big letters. Aito stopped talking to Kira and walked back up to me.

"Okay. From our little moment we had a while ago," He began and then sighed looking behind his shoulder at his wife who was behind him writing with a sad but embarrassed look on her face and didn't say a word. "Does the finding of Ichigo Amano have something to do with the Sweet Spirits? Also don't worry this is the last question." He questioned me.

"Vanilla!" I shouted to Ichigo's sweet spirit who was with Andou. Vanilla and Caramel came to me.

"Yes?" Vanilla asked me her voice hoarsely. I looked at Vanilla; her eyes red and puffy. Andou walked up to us following Vanilla and Caramel.

"Aito here," I began pointing Aito. "Wants to know what happened exactly to Ichigo and if you guys were involved with finding Ichigo like she was which you were."

**Me: The next chapter will start with Andou's POV since I didn't do it on this chapter. The guy who gave her the tart didn't do it! Someone planned this and he just helped the person.**

**Andou: How come you didn't do mine on the first chapter?**

**Ichigo: That doesn't matter! You killed me off? WHY!**

**Me to Ichigo: HEY! I didn't say I was going to kill you off! This is part of the story line!**

**Ichigo: But still! Why do I have to be the one to get hurt!**

**Me: *Puts my hand up* I'm done. I'm not going to kill you! I love your character! I like how you're nice and helpful. Although you are too clumsy and dense. I will never kill you off! I swear to God!**

**Ichigo: Hey! *then realizes all the nice things I said* Thank you.**

**Andou: Hey calm down, Rei!**

**Me: Grr….. *gets mad and starts chasing Andou scaring him***

**KC: How come in the first chapter of your fanfics someone is chasing someone?**

**Me: You're not helping me or Andou, KC!**

**KC: More importantly why am I in this? I don't even know about Yumerio Patissiere!**

**Kashino: What is Yumerio Patissiere?**

**Me: *freezes in my tracks and ignores Kashino* Why? I thought you read it?**

**KC: Nope! I don't remember everything I read well I do. I'm sure I haven't read it. Oh well I still like hanging out in the author's notes.**

**Hanabusa: Review and I'll give you one of my special marzipan Roses! *Holds up a bunch of Marzipan and blows kiss***

**Random Fangirls: Kya! *all of them faints***

**Kashino: _'Kya' _?**

**Andou: Where did all those girls come from?**

**Kc: I may or may not have let them in.**

**Me: Bad! I'll talk to you later KC. Why you little flirt…. (….= grumbling stuff I should not say and will not say) *Gets away from KC and stomps over to Hanabusa***

**Hanabusa: *has super-duper frightened look on his face* Oh crap. *runs away from me***

**Me: *runs after him***

**KC: Again with the chasing and I'm not even the one who is chasing this time! *sighs* Please review. Oh yeah! Rei told me she wanted to know if she got the characters down or not. Also she told me that this story might get OOC (out of character) at times but will try keep in character as much as possible. BYE! *waves 'bye' along with Ichigo, Kashino and Andou* Hey look I have a banana! *waves the banana around* Remember all bananas are good!**

**Me: Sneak Peek:**

**"_Hanabusa! What are you doing? He can't see Vanilla!" I whisper shouted at my green haired friend. Apparently I didn't whisper quietly enough._**

**"_We can see sweet spirits." The police officer answered me. Embarrassed, I blushed._**

**"_We?"_**


	2. Not a chapter, but IMPORTANT!

**EW! EW! EW! GET THAT FREAKIN' THING AWAY FROM ME! **

…

Sorry, sorry if I scared you. I just re-read what I wrote for this so far, and… I don't like it. No, I really don't like it.

I saw that I didn't put enough detail, I didn't describe hardly anything, I spelled stuff wrong, I saw some of my own idiotic grammar errors, the names of the Police Officers are bland and too common, things are in big chunky paragraphs, I think I made Makoto a little bit out-of-character, I forgot Honorifics, etc.

To put it simple; it sucked.

However, I'm surprised how many reviews I got just for that first chapter. Eleven. Eleven—wait, no ten because I reviewed once. Seven reviews away from Get Disney for one chapter! I also gotten ten follows and five favorites for this story. So before I get to probably what you guys are waiting for...

**_Thank you to:_**

**_StrawberryDream15-_**_ for being my first reviewer, and following._

**_SugarADdIccT-_**_ for reviewing._

**_Ihategoodbyes-_**_ for reviewing._

**_Guest-_**_ for reviewing. _

**_DarkXFeatheredCosmic-_**_ for reviewing and following._

**_malory79080-_**_ for reviewing._

**_AmuletSpadeMiki-_**_ for reviewing and following._

**_AbsoluteMangaqueen-_**_ for reviewing._

**_MissLovelyPrincess-_**_ for reviewing and following._

**_SuperMegaAnimeLoverLilla-_**_ for reviewing, favoriting, and following._

**_Cute Dork-_**_ for favoriting and following._

**_GlamGurl17-_**_ for favoriting._

**_MACCIC-_**_ for favoriting and following._

**_pixievampire92-_**_ for favoriting._

_**Mahou Chibi Kitsune-**__ for following._

**_NinjaX3-_**_ for following._

**_Longleaf-_**_ for following._

Now, back to the subject at hand. I had no plan for this story.

No plan at all.

Originally, the creepy guy was supposed to be working for Miya, then it was Miya herself, then it switched to one of my Other Characters for another fanfiction who has kind of an abusive home doing it for some reason, and then—I don't know.

I was basically taking a shot in the dark. _My songs know what you did in the dark~ So light em' up_—sorry.

Also if you inhaled a whole bunch of sugar, you would chuck it all back up, not get dizzy and collapse from it. What was I thinking?

Yikes.

So, rather than just letting it rot here like I will probably do with Get Disney-

**KC: We are not quitting Get Disney, Rei!**

I didn't say that!

**KC: It says on our profile that you—we- whoever is putting it on Hiatus! This part of the account didn't agree to that!**

Meet my second-cousin KC, everyone. You'll be seeing a lot of her if you continue to read my stories. Also, if you haven't guessed yet, we share this account. I write all the stories and stuff while she just hangs out in the Author's notes.

**KC: Don't get off of the subject, Rei!**

I'll try to update it soon KC, but definitely no promises. Go write more on _Ann_. Really, please do, that really sounds awesome.

**KC: I'm trying my best to work on ****_Ann _****right now—hey! Don't mention Ann to your readers! I don't need more people knowing about it.**

Why?

**KC: Because I think it's bad…**

It's not.

**KC: Yes it is.**

No it's not.

**KC: Let's talk about something else!****_*starts to spin around in a chair that appeared out of nowhere* WEEEE!_**

…

How are you older than me?

…

Okay then.

Like I was saying before I was**RUDELY** **INTERRUPTED**; rather than just deleting it, or abandoned it here, or just letting it sit here and rot, I have an offer for all fanfiction_ers._

**KC: Which is?**

Only for someone who has seen the anime or read the manga.

**KC: Oh.**

Yeah. That offer is co-write it with me.

**KC: Co-write it with all the fanfiction readers?**

Yes—no—I don't know. Point is, I want to co-write with someone. It looks fun and plus Deathly Jester and 14AmyChan write together on the account Devoid Of Color.

So if you're interested in writing a story with me, then please review or PM me for…

**KC: For?**

I don't know. More details, I guess?

**KC: What happens if you get more than one person who wants to Co-write it with you?**

… I don't know either. I-we'll-someone will work it out.

So, yeah. Sorry for not updating for so long. I've had school to deal with, crap, laziness, lack of motivation, etc.

Normal excuses, normal excuses.

Hope you guys can forgive me. Sorry that this isn't a chapter like you expected it to be.

**KC: Also, please don't flame saying that this isn't a chapter and we're going to get banned or whatever; because if you do, we will make sure to find you most likely cuss you out, injure you and then have a Weeping Angel send you back in time where you will die a painless death! ****_*Laughs an evil cartoon laugh and rubs fake mustache* _**

What did you have today KC; coffee?

**KC: I don't like coffee.**

Okay.

**KC: I'm just naturally like this.**

Of course you are… Well, if you want to try to work with me, which probably won't be easy, then go ahead and PM me or review. If not, then oh well.

Sorry for not updating, sorry for this not being a chapter, just sorry.

**-Rei Star, the shy otaku ****_and the energetic Whovian._**

_(Wow, it's sad when even the Author Notes that I wrote sound bad to me now…)_

* * *

***Update 4/18/13: So far I have one person who's currently interested in Co-writing it with me. If nobody else says that they're interested in Co-writing it with me/ her soon, we'll just start collaborating and start writing it. **

**Also, please if you don't mind, check out my other two stories that I know I won't quit on; my Yumeiro Patissiere and Ouran High School Host Club crossover ****Looking into the Darkness ****and my Yumeiro Patissiere and Shugo Chara crossover ****Dream-Colored Hearts****.**

**_Please review them!_**

* * *

**_* Update 6/19/13*  
_**

**I'm planning to write this story to co-write this story with ****Mayumi Selnia on the account Yumi Starr. Thank you all to have read this story!  
**

**Have a nice day! Also I think I have a new story that you guys would like: **

**Chasing Stars (Yumeiro Pâtissière):**

**He was locked up because of constant murders that he committed on Earth trying to find the seven other people he needed to accomplish his dream. She was locked up because she had to be unfortunate enough to get her mother's magical powers so powerful enough to where she could kill someone easy as snapping a pencil in half. She was one of the people he was looking for; he contacted her. He offered her a chance to see her family again and to even create a new one with him by "adopting" some more kids. She was foolish enough to agree, not knowing what would soon happen because of it. Amano Natsume, the sin of ****pride, or known as _second-oldest-big-sister_ to Ayaka,** **is the second person to see a star that lead them to trouble and the first person ever in Nijigaoka, Japan to go missing...**

Sum. 2

**Once upon a time, there was a girl who lived in a world of black & white. She was a lonely, depressed girl who had no one except the stars to listen to her sobs at night. One night, she wished to feel something other than sadness & loneliness and her answer came in the form of a star so bright. It leads her both to Nijigaoka, Japan & a story she can't and doesn't want to re-write.**

s/9383615/1/Chasing-Stars


End file.
